


CloudBound

by Hosta_Podiums



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosta_Podiums/pseuds/Hosta_Podiums
Summary: CloudBound is the story of two heirs, each from a different world, miles and miles apart. It is the story of the fight between the clouds and the pits. The story of light and dark, but not of good and evil. CloudBound is a Homestuck Au where Derse and Prospit are countries on a planet called Arcadia, watching as Prospit (which is home to the angels) and Derse (which is home to demons) slowly tear themselves apart for a war that neither side remembers. The story follows a young angel as he tries to find his way around the nuanced social grounds of his home as well as coming to the realization that the others he had been raised to despise and kill, weren't as bad as he originally thought
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. The Begining

= = > Read old book from under floor

When Arcadia was very young, there was a small grey sapling. This sapling was a very special plant, for from it would spring the gods and goddesses that would care for it and the world that it grew on. Soon, a small pod began to grow from the sapling. The pod grew bigger and bigger until it finally stopped. The capsule then opened to reveal a young child. This young child was named Atonia, and they were to be the caretaker and chief of Arcadia. As the young deity grew, they began noticing things around them that didn't seem quite right. One day they saw how dry and barren the ground was; on another, they realized how truly dark things were; and on yet another the young deity would notice how silent the world was with nothing besides them and the sapling. So, they set out to change and shape Arcadia and its contents to not only be more pleasant, but to be more suitable to housing living mortals. 

On the first day of their project, the young deity made a large ball of fire and set it high into the sky so that it could light up the lands around it, they decided to call the ball of fire, “Sun.” They then decided to take a small bit of fire from the Sun and make it into a smaller sphere, placing it on the opposite end of the sun, lighting the areas that the Sun couldn't reach. They decided to call the smaller sphere of fire, “Moon.” On the second day, Atonia made water to help nourish and cleanse the land. As they sprinkled and rained the water down they saw that, albeit very slowly, some plants were starting to grow around the already quite tall sapling. The third and fourth day were spent building the lands for [two large countries, which were to be called Prospit and Derse.] As they worked, Atonia began thinking that they should do something about the ever present silence, broken only by the rippling of the stream, and the rustling of the leaves on the sapling. Suddenly, as if the sapling could sense their thoughts, the sapling started to grow four more pods. Excited for the new company, Atonia then made a stick hut for them all to stay in, as they had previously just been sleeping outside. 

Once the pods were fully grown, they slowly started to open, one after the other. The first to exit a pod was a young lady with snow white hair and dark red eyes. Atonia decided to name her Brii and put her in charge of leading the sun from one side of the sky to the other, as well as tending to the daytime creatures that flew in the sky. The next to come out was a young man that looked almost exactly like the young woman before him, Atonia named him Dixon. They decided that since he looked so much like Brii they would put him in charge of the sun's brother. So, Dixon was put in charge of the moon, of leading it across the sky, and of taking care of the nocturnal creatures that flew in the sky. The last out of the pods were a man and a woman. Atonia named the woman Arlania and the man Durloz, putting each of them in charge of the sea and of nature respectively.

It soon came to pass that Arcadia was bursting with plant life, as well as dozens of different animals. However, Atonia was still lonely, so they got together the other deities and took a couple drops of their blood, which they had decided to call ichor, and kneaded it into some white clay that they had found at the side of a river. Atonia then formed this clay into two figures that roughly resembled the deities. They placed the two figures on a plank next to a fire, the figures slowly baking for five days. Then, once the figures were ready, Atonia took them from the fire and placed them into an enclosed garden that they had made especially for the new creatures. When they placed the figures down Atonia added a drop of their own blood to the figures, bringing them to life. They decided that the two newly living creatures needed to be named. They called the male figure “Osiran” and named the female figure “Iris.”

= = > Turn page


	2. The Beginning- continued

= = > Turn page

The two figures began exploring their new environment, as well as talking between themselves. Atonia then decided to make more creatures, so they gathered up the bloodied clay and began making some creatures to help and interact with Osiran and Iris. After creating many of these new creatures, that of which they had decided to name consorts, Atonia decided that Osiran and Iris needed some sort of creatures similar to them that they could easily talk with. While they had been thinking of what to make they had been messing with the clay, only to look down at it and see that it had been turned a grayish color. 

Atonia thought for a while about how to fix the clay or how to use it better before coming up with exciting idea. They needed to get some things for the idea though; like some of each type of dye that they had been storing up, some flowers, and some twigs, before starting on their new creatures. After hours of hard work and five days of baking, Atonia was looking at twelve youngish looking figures. These figures were different from the other two they had made though. These had slate grey skin, dark black hair, they had horns the color of the sunset, and most interestingly, they each had different brightly colored blood that seemed to be taken directly from a rainbow. 

Atonia was especially proud of these figures, Trolls they decided the figures would be named. They were the most complicated thing that the deity had made, along with Osiran and Iris that is, Atonia decided after a bit of thought that they would call those two Humans. They thought about what to call the new trolls, before deciding to collectively call them “The Ancestors” until they thought of names for them all. They happily watched from the clouds as their new creations interacted with the humans and talked to each other

= = > Be Non-Binary Deity


	3. Be Non-Binary Deity

= = > Be Non-Binary Deity

you are now Atonia and you don’t know what “Non-Binary” is. You assume they mean that you are neither male nor female as your other creations and the other deities are. You pay no mind to it though, you are not especially hung up about what “gender” you are, and you state that they’d be best to drop the subject for now.

You are very very happy for your newest and most complex creations seem to be getting along well together! You find it very hard to believe that despite all that has been done and all that has been completed in this world and all that’s on it is only a few Strokes old. You realize that you haven’t mentioned putting the time system into place. You had introduced it to the other gods. One cycle of the sun is a Sun Cycle(shortened to Cycle), five Cycles were a Stroke(you were quite fond of the number five), five Strokes were a Sway, and fifteen Sways were a Sweep(fifteen was just five, added to itself three times, so you were ok with it, you liked thing that broke down into fives, twenty five being you favorite number as it was just five added to itself five times). You liked the number five as that was how long it took you to make most things; the planet, the other deities, your “Humans”, your “Trolls”, and almost everything else that you had made.

You were extra happy with the trolls as you hadn’t been sure how the changing of the clay's color might’ve affected them or if it would have been able to come to life at all. One thing you did notice that had happened while you were working on something else is that the troll you had given lime colored blood now appears to have a dark rusty red color to his blood now, you presume that it is because of clay that you had used to make him and the others. You do hope that the changing of his blood’s color doesn’t affect what he can do or what future generations are able to do as you had carefully balanced what each blood color was capable of so that no one would try to hurt the rest. Though you don’t suppose it matters as long as they all play nice.

You had inadvertently given each of the trolls special powers but not the humans as the trolls were made of different materials from the humans and the humans were mentally a lot stronger than them. Not to say that the trolls weren’t smart, the humans were just smarter in a different way. You had tried to keep everything as equal and possible-. You realize that while you had been thinking about equality and how everyone was behaving so kindly towards each other that the Ancestors appeared to be fighting about something. You feel sad that they aren’t even a stroke old and yet they were already fighting. Though you must be fair; they are unaware that they are barely a stroke old, all of your creations believe that they grew up there, and time does move much faster for them then it does for you.

= = > pause reading of old book


	4. Be John.

= = > pause reading of old book 

(Warnings: Foul Language, Dave Strider)

You would love to keep reading the old book that you had found under your floor, but you had stuff to do. What was your name again??

Lord Smellypants 

No No No!! That was quite silly, immature, and not even close to your name!!

June Egbert 

Close. But that’s still wrong. Did GG tell you that’s what it was??

John Egbert 

There we go, that wasn’t so hard was it? Your name is John Egbert and you are an angel from the county of Prospit! Your home was in the middle of a long war with the tyrannical Derse (you had heard that the derailed eat babies!! Or something along those lines..), though you aren’t entirely sure that either side remembers what had started the war, just that they hated each other and that you were to immediately kill any Dersite you saw. You couldn't care less though, it didn't really matter to you anyways. it's not like your dad let you out of the house at all. You suppose he’s just being protective, there was a Derse camp rumored to be nearby after all. 

You didn't mind too much, you had your friends after all! You talked to each other over a cool site you had found a while ago called ‘Pesterchum’, your handle was ‘EctoBiologest’ or EB! You didn’t know where your friends lived, or even what their names were. though you supposed you didn’t care, they all seemed trustworthy enough so you mostly didn’t press them. Oh! It looked like one of your chums was pestering you!

-TurntechGodhead [TG] started pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 19:45-

TG: Yo dork, you up?   
TG: hello?  
TG: TG to Magnus Dorkus, Dorkus do you read?  
EB: geeze, TG I’m right here!  
TG: What was takin you so long?   
EB: I found this really old book under my floor, so I started to read it!   
TG: What were you doing ripping up your floor, and better question, was it porn?   
EB: EW! TG NO! That’s so so gross!! And no. It didn’t have… THAT in it, and I didn’t rip up my floor, I found it in a weird floor cubby in my dad's library. It seems to be a book about how our world came to be. One part even looks like it was written by Atonia themselves!   
TG: dude. be real. how would first hand documents from THE Atonia still exist? Much less be under your library floor boards? And I’m pretty sure your dad is gonna be wicked mad that you were snooping around there.  
EB: wow. way to piss on my parade TG. way to go. And my dad doesn’t haavvveee to know! It was super dusty and a lot of cobwebs were on it when I found it.  
TG: I’m just saying that it’s unlikely that you would be able to get your grubby hands on something that wickedly cool. Like, your hands are so grubby that the grubs are jealous. Their protesting against you hogging all the grubbiness. Their unionizing to make you return the grubbiness that you do callously with hold all for yourself.   
TG: totally unaware that others need some grubbiness. But no, you keep it all for yourself and try to spread is all over what you thought was a priceless book partially written by THE Atonia, lead deity and Creator of pure entire world instead of, ya’know, double checking stuff and getting someone to look that wicked text over to see if it’s the real fucking deal?   
EB: I don’t know TG.. it gives me a bad feeling thinking about handing this over. Why haven’t we seen anything like this before? All of our stories are totally different from the ones in here! Like, there’s a part in here that said Atonia made the carapatians, when our stories say that we made them to aid in the war; and like, the humans were made before the trolls and were named totally different things!   
TG: that doesn’t mean anything grubs McGee. You know most of the old texts were destroyed burning the war, so of course some stuff is different. That doesn’t mean you got the magnum opus or whatever.   
EB: I know I know. Hold on, TT is pestering me.   
TG: good luck with her.   
-EctoBiologist [EG] ceased pestering TurntableGodhead [TG] at 21:15-

= = >


	5. Wait, What?

= = >

-TentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 21:13-  
TT: EB. I have urgent news.   
TT: EB. Are you there? The matter is most urgent.  
EB: yah yah, I’m here!  
TT: Excellent. As previously stated I have important news for you.  
EB: What is it TT? Some foreboding, ominous, or frightening prediction that I need to avoid? Did you look into your crystal ball? Did you see it in the clouds?   
TT: First of all I did not use a crystal ball nor did I cloud gaze.  
EB: alright, what is it?  
TT: I have been made aware that you have come into possession of what you believe to be some of Atonia’s own writings, correct?  
EB: Gosh Dangit TG!! Did he tell you?.  
TT: TG told me nothing. But thank you for confirming that price of information for me.  
EB: TT. Why?.  
TT: simple. I needed to warn you that others in higher up places will not take kindly to you finding that. After all, it clearly disproves the lies they put in place to continue this god forsaken war.  
EB: you mean… they’ve been lying to us? And this book is the only thing that can disprove them?  
TT: indeed. Hence why you need to protect it with your life. Make sure no one besides me and TG know about it ok. Who knows who might tell the higher ups.  
EB: Can I at least tell GG?  
TT: not now. The less people that know about the book the better.   
TT: my mother is requesting my presence, I will commune with you at a later date.  
-TenticleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 22:00-

All right. Even you can admit that that was weird. You had never seen TT so worked up before, much less to the extent you had just seen. She was not normally that straight forward, normally she would lead you around in circles before getting to the point; so this was completely out of the norm for her, even if she tried to hide it. How did she know about the book anyways? You had only just mentioned it to TG so unless he told her, which she said he didn’t, she must have found out some other way; and the potential ways were mildly concerting. Mostly because no angels that he knew, regardless of rank, were able to use those sorts of magic. Plus she didn’t say she doesn’t use those types of magic, just that she didn’t for that particular thing. She couldn’t be able to use that magic though… could she?

“No way. There is no way she could use that magic! Only Dersites can use that magic and she’s prospitian like you… right??” 

Pieces started slowly fitting together; her odd mannerisms, her interest in the occult, how she seemed to be one step ahead of everyone at all times including you. 

“Th-there’s no way..” 

-TentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at —:— -

TT: Good job, you finally figured it out. Took you a bit longer then expected. I own TG ten (10) dollars now.

-TentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering EctoBiologist [EG] at —:— -

= = > Process information


	6. Who's talking?

= = > Process information

John didn’t know how to process the new information. He had just learned that one of the people he had known for most of his life, was one of the people he had sworn to kill should he ever meet one. Not Only that but TT had implied that TG was also one of them. He didn’t know what hurt more; them not trusting him enough to tell him, or them knowing him well enough to know he wouldn’t take it well. He wondered if GG was also from Derse. Then quickly rejected it, she was in the same time zone as he was after all. John didn’t know how much more of this he could take; there was only so much a man could take before he flipped the mental table over after all. Had finding the book caused all of this? If he had left the book alone would this all have not happened, would he still be in ignorant bliss?

**“No, you wouldn’t.”**

What was that? Had he heard something?

**“John. I am sorry that you had to learn of your friend's secrets like that. There was no other way to get your attention.”**

Great. Now on top of everything else he was hearing voices

**“Do you not recognize me John? You read my journal.”**

Journal? Could the voice mean-

**“Atonia?”**

He felt slightly silly talking out into an empty room.

**“Yes John. I am Atonia. I understand that you must be very confused right now and I wish that I could explain more to you, but understand that I have very little time. You must join with the humans from Derse to aid me. I am where the ground joins the sky, I am where it all started. John please hurry, I need you and the others to free me as quickly as possible.”**

Then the voice was gone. John no longer could understand what was happening, and might’ve shrugged it all off as a crazy auditory hallucination, if it weren’t for one thing. When he had went to go pick up the old book, something had fallen out. It appeared to be a scrap of old parchment, which upon closer inspection revealed it to have the riddle Atonia had told him written on it. 

= = > Start to have mental break down


	7. oh no...

= = > Start to have mental break down

John didn’t know what to do. So much stuff had suddenly been thrust upon him. Two of his closest friends that he had known for years were apparently his sworn enemy, the gods were apparently real and the head god needed his help; and along with all of that, he felt like he didn’t know which way was up. He felt like the rug had been pulled out from under him. His breathing started to quicken as his mind raced to try and cope with everything that had just been dumped upon him. He staggered to his bed as his vision started to blur, reminding him slightly of when he had lost his glasses. Suddenly, too quick to be even a blink, all was black.

= = >


	8. What time is it?

= = >

I can’t remember when I came to, my head pounding as I slowly sat up. What happened?? I couldn’t think of anything cause of this stupid headache. As I sat up, rubbing my head slightly, I heard my phone buzz from my nightstand. When I reached out and checked the notification I saw that TT had been pestering me.

-TentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 17:40-  
TT: EB. Are you awake?  
TT: regardless, when you are awake please respond as soon as possible. I just finished a work of fiction where two young siblings find a book under their bedroom floor and- I should stop before I quite possibly spoil it for you. Anyways, I figured you might enjoy reading it. Maybe you could even find something under your own floorboards, though that old library that your father has might have something in it.  
TT: my mother is requesting me and you are unresponsive. I will commune with you when you awake. See you later EB  
-TentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 17:57-

I blinked. This was a little odd, I don’t remember TT ever pestering me so early. She must be really excited about that book of hers. I thought briefly about what she had said, I never really went into my dad library after the incident with Nana. I glanced out the window, feeling a little confused when I didn't see my dad's car. Huh. I guess he went to go get groceries or something? Whatever, it gave me the perfect opportunity to go look in the library. I carefully walked downstairs, the cloudy stairway softening my steps. I really loved the clouds that coated the floors, they were incredibly soft, fluffy, and were super comfortable to lay on. I’ve lost count of how mayn’t times I’ve fallen asleep while laying on them. Anyways, I approached the library door, gently pushing them all the while hoping that they were unlocked. When they thankfully opened without much effort I made sure to thank whatever entity was watching over me and walked into the library. It was smaller and dustier than I remembered. Maybe it was because the last time I was in here I think I was around three or four? I can't remember and it doesn’t really matter as I was just exploring to see if maybe I could find something interesting, who knows.

= = >


	9. Oh

= = >

I had been looking around the library for over an hour before I found anything worth noting. It was a really old set of drawers hidden away in the corner. This wouldn’t have interested me normally but that had been hissed away being large stacks of books, so that was already super interesting. What was more interacting was in the drawer. In the top three were these extensive log books about some weird experiment including Prospit, Derse, and four random kids. However, what interested me the misted was the lowest drawer. Mainly because behind all the logs was a fake wall, and begin all that was a singular button. I don’t know about you but when i see a random button i have to press it, so i did. When I pressed it I had heard something open so of course I went to go look. I looked around the library until I found a thin hole in the floor opposite to where the button was. I knelt down to examine it when I saw this old book. Curious to see what it was, I pulled it out and flipped through. “What in Arcadia??” All that was in the book were the old myths and what appeared to be some journal entries. I guess this would be an interesting read, plus dad didn’t have to know about me reading it anyways. I moved everything back to where it had been before I had entered and started poking around. As I had started to leave the library I heard a car parking in the driveway; assuming that it was my dad I hurried up to my room, barely paying attention to the soft cloudy steps, hoping my dad didn’t see me with the old book. When I got into my room and locked my door I flopped onto my bed, opening the book to its first page. Scanning the pages, I grew more and more invested in the stories and entered stored in the old pages.

= = >

After a good hour or two of reading I was pretty confused. While all the stories were super interesting and all, they seemed to be about stuff and contain little things that didn’t line up with what I already knew about our past. A lot of the stories I hadn’t even heard of till now! The one name I recognized was ‘Atonia’, the chief deity and creator. I was confused mostly because the stories didn’t match up with the ones you had been taught. I was wondering what it meant when I heard someone pestering me. It looked like it was TG! 

-TurntechGodhead [TG] started pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 19:45-  
TG: yo dork, you up?  
TG: hello?  
TG: TG to Magnum Dorkus, Dorkus do you read?  
EB: geeze, TG I’m right here!  
TG: what was taking you so long??  
EB: I found this really old book under the floor- wait...  
EB: have we had this conversation before??  
TG: no?? This is the first time we’ve talked today.  
EB: no no no! We talked earlier today, remember?? You asked if the book was porn when I mentioned it!  
TG: sounds like something i would do, but are you sure it wasn’t a dream??  
EB: I’m positive! Cause cause, TT is gonna msg me soon about how important the book is and all mysterious shit then I’m gonna freak out cause TT is from Derse cause only people from Derse have those powers that she implies she has! Then she's going to pester me and imply that you're from Derse as well!  
TT: . . .  
TT: ok...  
EB: ok what?  
TT: TT owes me 10 bucks.

-TurntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering EctoBio\- - -

= = >


	10. Dave please

= = >

You bolted upright in bed. Drenched in a cold sweat you look around frantically, desperate to figure out if this was a dream or not. You spot your alarm clock and quickly check the time, almost knocking the clock off your side table. 1:00. It was one in the morning... wow... you rested your head against the wall so all the information from the previous day, night, whatever, came rushing back. The riddle, TT and TG being from Derse, the book, Atonia talking to you, just... all of it. You shakily stand up, seeing that someone was pestering you. You hoped it wasn’t TT or TG..

-GardenGnostic [GG] began pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 24:55-

GG: hey EB! Are you up??  
GG: EB? Are you ok?? You aren’t answering  
GG: whatever, i'll talk to you later!   
-GardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 1:08-

-TurntechGodhead [TG] started pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 24:59-  
TG: Dude. are you there?  
TG: you haven't been answering anyong. GG’s gettin worried  
TG: are ya mad about the Derse thing?  
TG: me and TT didn’t tell you cause you told us that your dad checks your pesterlogs or somethin.  
TG: And that wouldn’t be a very rad thing to do ya’know? Get your bro in trouble I mean. Cause we both know your dad is a little bonkers about Derse and all.  
TG: it’s not like I care tho. I know you can handle yourself.  
TG: that was sarcasm. You have noodle arms and the attitude of a stuffed animal.  
TG: dude. Are you even awake?? Whatever. Pester me later or whatever. 

-TurntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering EctoBiologist [EB] at 1:00-

Ugh... you didn't want to talk to them right now.. you just wanted to sleep. You know you know. You shouldn’t sleep after whatever head effery that just went down but you were tired. Oh well.

= = > Be TG


	11. Be Dave

= = > Be TG 

You are now the cool and awesome rapper known as TG. But that's not your actual name, can you guess??

Bloody Birdman

What the hell?? Uh. No dude. If you're trying to reference that crappy horror game, henoius something or other, you're not doing super good. Besides, that thing is a flaming load of crap that shouldn’t hold the title of “horror game” so try again.

Lord Asshat

Wow. Crude much?. Well I’m crude but mine is a smooth crude, a crude that only upstanding gentlemen and rappers can get away with. My cursing is wicked lit and shouldn’t be compared to your filth. Try again.

Dave strider.

Good. The idiot can learn. Your name is Dave Strider, you are an albino attack demon. That means that you are in the highest levels of society on Derse, aside from your bros of course. Those two were albino pride demons, placing them at the highest ‘human’ rank. There were two main species, humans and trolls. While they were all demons there were enough differences between the two species that they called themselves separate species. If you remember correctly the same thing happened with the Prospitians if Ectodork’s word was anything to go on.

What's up with Ectodork anyways? Last you heard he was having a breakdown after talking with Rose, though he knows her as TT. What did she tell him anyways to make him freak out anyways?? Better ask.

-TurntechGodhead [TG] began pestering TentacleTherapist [TT] at 22:30-

TG: yo, Rose. What did you tell Ectodork to make him freak the fuck out that badly??    
TT: I told him nothing, he just finally put all the pieces together that we are from Derse.   
TG: god dammit Rose! Bro’s gonna have my ass if he finds out you blew our cover!   
TT: blew our cover? I did no such thing. And besides, you really still think of our... friendship.. With EG and GG as cover or a mission after all this time?   
TG: No!! No!.. no?.. I don’t know. All I know that it’s wrigglier then a wriggler in a soper slime pit that’s been hopped up on sugar and Fago with little sleep.    
TT: back at it with those amazing visual images. You know how much they continue to impress me   
TG: shut up Lalonde.    
TT: No can do. Say, have you been hearing any.. voices?   
TG: you mean aside the ones that are constantly praising every action I make with the upmost enthusiasm and admiration?? Or the ones that crazy people hear.   
TT: neither. I’m talking about say... a voice from a god   
TG: Uh.. Rose. Have you been trying the soper pies those wrigglers have been offering you??   
TT: bold of you to assume I would dampen my senses and abilities with such rubbish.   
TG: hey hey! It was a fair question.   
TT: no I have not been consuming the.. soper pies. I received word from whom I am to believe is The Atonia. They spoke in riddles implying that they needed us as well as six others to save them and our world.   
TT: Ectodork mentioned something like that.. but there is no way that could be real right?? Atonia has been inactive for centuries upon centuries!   
TG: have you considered dear brother, that the reason they are contacting us now if because of the asteroid spotted??   
TT: maybe. Who knows anymore.   
TG: ugh. That’s it. We’re talking to Ectodork about this. One hot sec.

-TurntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering TentacleTherapist [TT] at 23:00-

= = >


	12. Tell John

= = >

-TurntechGodhead [TG] created memo at 23:10-

-TurntechGodhead [TG] added TentacleTherapist [TT]-

-TurntechGodhead [TG] added EctoBiologist [EB]-

-TurntechGodhead [TG] named memo “fuckinslhnjvehuvdskn"

TG: I think you two know why I made this.   
EB: yah... listen.i dont wanna chat right now..  
TG: no way dude. We’re gonna talk this out like men.  
TT: and women  
TG: not now TT.   
TG: Oh right, we can tell you our names now that you know we’re derse. There’s no other reason to keep this faux glittery charade up at sec longer  
EB: really?!  
TT: yup.   
TG: Anyways, ladies first?  
TT: I believe that makes it your turn TG.  
TG: ouch! Oof! Ow! That hurt TT.   
TG: ugh.. either why.   
TG: My name is Dave Strider. I’m a wicked sweet warrior demon. Which means i can kick total ass  
EB: -thumbs up-  
TT: very humorous.  
TT: my name is Rose Lalonde. The role that society has placed on me is that of an temptress. I tempt people and angels alike to join in the dark practices of the occult and witchcraft.  
EB: wow uhm.. thats super cool!  
TT: well. Two things. One, if you are ready it is your turn. And two you sound worried.  
EB: no no! You two sound super cool, and I’m just a regular angel..  
TG: you are not just some regular angel ya dork! Your friends with The Strider after all!!  
EB: heheh. Alright!  
EB: my name is John Egbert, and like i just said, I’m a regular angel!  
TT: I’m glad you felt comfortable enough with us even after the shock of learning we were derse.  
EB: well.. i figured that learning about you being from derse didn’t really change anything, you two are still the friends i've known for years! Plus you two are really weird sometimes and I figured something was up.  
TT: fair  
TG: Egdork out here lying sick burns huh?? Well, this memo doesn’t really have a purpose now huh?  
EB: we could invite GG onto here!  
TG: nahhhh not right now. I can only handle so much prospit in one place lol.  
EG: fine fine, I’m telling her though!!  
TT: john. Please refrain from doing so until we are either in the same area or on the same memo.  
EB: ok ok! Golly it's a little weird seeing my actual name on here!  
TT: I suppose the same holds true for me. Well farewell until a later date.  
EB: bye!  
TG: later losers!  
-TurntechGodhead closed memo at 24:40-

= = >


	13. Tell Jade

= = >

-EctoBiologist [EB] created a memo at 24:41-

-EctoBiologist [EB] added TentacleTheripist [TT]-

\- EctoBiologist [EB] added TurntechGod [TG]-

-EctoBiologist [EB] added GardenGnostic [GG]-

-EctoBiologist [EB] named memo "Friend Party"

EB: alright. So.   
EB: GG, I’m sure you want to know what this is about right??   
GG: yah uh.. what’s going on?   
TT: basically, EB has brought us all together as the three of us have decided that the time was appropriate to share our names.   
GG: Wait really?! Oh golly, this is so exciting!   
GG: do you three want to go first since you’ve all probably already talked??   
TT: alright. TG?   
TG: me again?? Damm TT, no creativity.    
EB: just.. I’ll go first! My name is John Egbert, and I’m just a regular angel!   
TG: geez dude. Get it through your thick ass noggin that ya ain’t some regular dude! Your friends with ME after all!   
EB: geez dude. Could you be anymore homo?   
TG: blegh! No way! Not homo dude! I’m as straight as an arrow! Ladies man right here!   
GG: pffft! You two are ridiculous!   
TT: since those two clearly aren’t ready yet (TG.), I’ll introduce myself next.   
TT: as already stated to John and TT, my name is Rose Lalonde. the role that society has placed on me is that of an temtress. I tempt people and angels alike to join in the dark practices of the occult and witchcraft.   
GG: wooaahhh! That’s so cool!   
TT: why thank you GG, that is very kind of you.   
GG: But wait, you're from Derse?? Aren’t they like, prospits enemies??   
TT: indeed. But me, TT, and our families aren’t exactly... fond. Of the war happening right now.   
GG: ah, ok then!   
TG: guess it’s time for my wicked introduction!   
TG: my name is Dave Strider!. I’m a wicked sweet warrior demon. Which of course means i can kick total ass!   
GG: ooo!   
GG: guess it’s my turn then!   
GG: my name is Jade Harley, and like John apparently is, I'm just a normal angel!   
EB: -thumbs up- :D   
TG: wicked sweet!   
TT: it’s a pleasure to learn your name Jade. I’m pleased to hear that you trust us enough to impart that knowledge   
EB: What Rose means Jade, is that we’re psyched you trust us!   
TG: What Egdork said   
GG: wow dave(kinda weird to be using your name after so long!) already at it with the nicknames?   
TG: you know it! And don’t worry your lil head. Strider’s thinking up some wicked nicknames for the others as well!   
TT: joy.   
EB: Well, as much as i would love to keep talking to you all, my dad is calling me down for breakfast :B see ya!   
TT: commune with you at a later point John.   
GG: Rose that was weird. See ya John!   
TG: whatever Egdork   
EB: my name is john >:B   
TG: chill chill, I know.   
EB: whatever Dave. See you all later!

-EctoBiologist [EB] closed memo at 6:41-

End of Act 1.


	14. Intermission One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Before we begin with the first intermission of CloudBound, I’d like to thank my discord family for supporting me so much! The amazing people in the Will It Homestuck server are truly the reason I’ve been able to get this far, as CloudBound has been my largest project to date! You can find them all at the Will It Homestuck discord! That being said you should totally check out the Will It Homestuck podcast where they put different media through the homestuck blender as well as any fics by Alt-Universe Wash! They have some super cool stuff going down in their fic! All of that aside, I bring you the first intermission where I asked my dear discord fam to suggest commands, as well as the first to have panels! These chapters will be slightly shorter than normal as I will Also be adding panels and those take a while. As always, I hope you all have fun! -Hosta)

Your name is John Egbert, and your birthday was tomorrow! You were turning fourteen, and you can't help but think about your previous birthdays, one sticking out more than the others. It was your eleventh birthday as you remember, you had been reading the latest version of the midnight crew (a comic your cool friend TG had showed you!) when something really cool happened!! A box had zapped onto your bed from seemingly nowhere and it looks like it’s addressed to you!

= = > struggle to remember if you put the box there and forgot about it


End file.
